everafterhighfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sparrow Hood
Sparrow Hood – syn Robin Hooda z legendy o tym samym tytule. Osobowość Sparrow jest rodzajem osoby, która lubi sprawiać dobre wrażenie na innych, lecz mimo to woli ograniczać kontakty z pozostałymi uczniami. Chłopak jest typem gwiazdora, potrafi również oczarować swoją osobą wiele dziewcząt, ale zwykle nie jest nimi zainteresowany. Jak przystało na jego pochodzenie, Sparrow jest doświadczonym złodziejem i oszustem. Niemniej jednak, pragnie zostać w przyszłości również i muzykiem. Jest utalentowanym wokalistą i gitarzystą. Wygląd Sparrow jest chłopakiem o jasnej karnacji. Jego włosy są rude i pocieniowane, a oczy zielone. Na jego brodzie można zauważyć małą, rudą kozią bródkę. Sparrow ubiera się w stylu metalowym, często można go zobaczyć w zielonym kapeluszu i gitarą elektryczną tego samego koloru. Baśń Robin Hood – bohater średniowiecznych angielskich legend ludowych, którego faktyczne istnienie nie zostało potwierdzone przez źródła historyczne. Podania głoszą, że wraz z kompanami zamieszkiwał w lesie Sherwood i walczył przeciw despotycznemu szeryfowi z Nottingham, Robertowi de Rainault. W większości legend o Robinie Hoodzie jest on ułaskawiany przez powracającego do ojczyzny po długiej nieobecności króla Ryszarda Lwie Serce. Według różnych wersji opowieści o Robinie Hoodzie w skład jego drużyny wchodzili m.in.: Lady Marion, Mały John, brat Tuck, Allan z Doliny oraz Will Szkarłatny. Opowieści o Robinie Hoodzie znane są od ponad 600 lat. Za najbardziej prawdopodobny pierwowzór Robina Hooda uznaje się Robina Hode’a, dzierżawcę u arcybiskupa Yorku, wyjętego spod prawa w 1225 r. Według źródeł literackich z XIV-XVI wieku, świetny łucznik, który przewodził grupie ludzi wyjętych spod prawa i ukrywających się w lasach hrabstw Yorkshire i Nottinghamshire. Sławę miała mu przynieść walka w obronie biednych i uciśnionych, którym rozdawał dobra zrabowane w czasie napadów na zamki i klasztory. Niektórzy uważają, że mógł być Sasem, który stracił swoje ziemie po najeździe Normanów 1066 roku. Niewykluczone też, że na legendę o Robinie Hoodzie złożyło się życie dwóch lub więcej banitów. Historyczny pierwowzór Robina Hooda był świetnym łucznikiem, a jego oryginalny łuk i dwie dobrze zachowane strzały można obecnie oglądać w muzeum na zamku Nottingham. Relacje Rodzina Jego rodzicami są Robin Hood i Maid Marian z baśni o tym samym tytule. Od strony ojca, jego ciotką jest Czerwony Kapturek, zaś jego kuzynką jest Cerise Hood, jak i również Ramona Badwolf. Przyjaciele Sparrow jest liderem grupki swoich przyjaciół, w której skład wchodzą dzieci Wesołych Kompanów. Sparrow jest także, partnerem w zbrodni” Duchess Swan, ale ich przyjaźń nie jest pewna. Miłość Sparrow w tajemnicy podkochuje się w Ashlynn Ella. Meta timeline * 24 września 2013: Sparrow Hood jest na liście uczniów w francuskiej zapowiedzi książki Księga Legend. * 1 października 2013: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Sparrowa Hood. * 8 października 2013: Sparrow debiutuje w książce Księga Legend. * 8 stycznia 2014: Sparrow debiutuje w odcinku Uwierz Blondie. Ciekawostki * Słowo "sparrow" w przetłumaczeniu z języka angielskiego na polski oznacza "wróbla". Galeria Sparrow-crop.png Sparrow_web.png Duchess_Sparrow_web.png Sparrow Hood Robbie Hood.jpg Sparow , Ashlynn , Duchess and Hunter.jpg Dzień szczerych serc_Part_3_Sparrow.jpg August 1 B tcm957-156630.png Dragon Games - crowd is shocked.jpg x5btt8fFFEnEEGtvwg09k8Oabx4@550x292.gif tumblr_static_tumblr_static_filename_640.png tumblr_o01wwjHXxE1suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_o0olbzJZAN1rayrgfo1_500.gif tumblr_nnpi0ab1Vt1suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_nnclmqznfY1suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_ndwf178dha1tu3991o10_1280.jpg tumblr_new4tcWuPa1tu3991o7_500.jpg tumblr_ndwf178dha1tu3991o8_1280.jpg tumblr_naulom4QRV1suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_najesq2a6Q1suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_n42x71AjIQ1sw1ot3o2_500.jpg tumblr_n7wpfa7euI1suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_n1d8ou3Ikg1stbcwyo1_500.gif tumblr_mzsid0u2r21rsghfro1_500.gif Sparrow-Hood-5.jpg Sparrow-Hood-3.jpg Sparrow_Raven_Dexter_CCCK.png Sparrow_Hood_Webserie.jpg Sparrow_Hood_the_Son_of_Robin_Hood.png Sparrow_Hood_-_Lizzie_Hearts_Fairytale_First_Date.png Sparrow_Hood.png Sparrow_and_Duchess_-_True_Hearts_day_Part_3.png Lizzie_Heart's_Fairytale_First_Date_-_challenge_accepted.jpg Sparrow and Duchess Swan.jpg hqdefault (1).jpg eah35.jpg Duchess_pulling_Sparrow_-_THDP1.png Duchess_and_Sparrow_-_True_Hearts_Day_Part_3.png Cupid_Comes_Clean..._Kinda_-_Sparrow_proud_of_himself.jpg CE40-d5UUAAHEHW.jpg Blondie's_Just_Right_-_Sparrow_plays.jpg BeNQGUyIQAAfHEk.jpg a084e674cc949332cc3dcb54b2b0d84a.jpg 1427772_1414228793526_full.jpg 1427772_1414228781218_full.jpg 6bd06dfbf181a9027f763be795829826.jpg 61bf7c29a333250f50b01f8e93b3acbc.jpg C.gif Tumblr o84fv582Lk1suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr o1oqyv4VCU1tu3991o4 500.jpg Tumblr obh3b7sM2k1vt240uo1 400.gif Tumblr nj3m015qFp1rayrgfo1 1280.png The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg E255a330b320e95991b4ae55660502d3.jpg DG_HTG_-_sparrow_evil_dragons_poppy.jpg TheBigGameSparrowHoppington.jpg Tumblr nol63iTYja1suurzko1 500.jpg B4ba97d406c579ee8df0589093193c9a.jpg en: Sparrow Hood Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Rebelsi